


Show Me

by sanguisuga



Series: Aberrant Fragments [15]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little quiet time, Bondage, Comfort, Just What is Under all those Layers Anyway?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Not so Impromptu Office Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: Written for the Mystrade Prompt Challenge on tumblr.Dialogue - "Show me."Circumstances - During work hoursMust mention - Curtains





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got the prompt in the morning, took a few minutes here and there during work to type out bits on my phone, and then finished up in about a half-hour after clocking out. Posting without overthinking or overediting - I hope it entertains!
> 
> Please do comment and let me know!

Mycroft looked up as Greg strode into his office, watching with pleasure as the lock was turned with quiet deliberation. Catching his lover’s dark gaze, Mycroft straightened in his chair and carefully set his pen aside. A subtle thrill shivered up his spine as Greg crossed the room and drew aside the window curtains, opening them wide.

Stepping aside, Greg gestured to the spot where he had been standing and once again locked eyes with Mycroft. “Show me,” he said.

Mycroft bit his lip as he took a moment to untie his shoes and remove them, leaving them neatly lined up next to his desk. He stood and slipped his suit jacket off, draping it on the back of the chair. Each article of clothing followed thereafter, with Greg’s dark eyes watching closely.

When he had stripped down to nothing but the rope harness, Mycroft swallowed and walked to the window, standing in full view of anyone who might happen to look up at that moment. One corner of Greg’s mouth quirked up as he twirled his forefinger in a very obvious command. Mycroft pivoted slowly, giving his lover the full show that he was seeking.

After two careful revolutions, Greg stalked a bit closer, reaching out to gently trace over the brightly coloured hemp. He slipped his fingers under the knots, testing the hold and the give on each.

“Good job on the ties, pet.”

Mycroft blushed. “Thank you.” He stammered slightly as Greg lifted one eyebrow. “S-sir.”

“I’m pleased you chose the blue.”

Mycroft ducked his head, his heart thumping in his head. “I hoped you would be.”

Greg tipped his chin back up with one finger, his eyes somehow loving and hungry all at once. “You continually please me, pet.” He stretched up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Mycroft’s forehead. Settling back on his feet, Greg slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a smallish length of the same blue rope. “Turn around, my sweet.”

Mycroft turned, giving his shoulders a little roll before putting his hands behind his back. He looked out over the city streets as Greg hummed his approval, his senses alighting with every brush of his fingers along his arms, with each dexterous tug on the hemp around his wrists. He was already floating pleasantly as Greg turned him back around, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Mycroft’s knees folded elegantly as Greg pushed him down, and he knelt there silently as he waited - for commands, for his pleasure, for whatever his lover required of him. Greg stepped closer and ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair, cradling the back of his head and pulling him into the warmth of his body. Mycroft closed his eyes, his cheek pressed into his lover’s lower belly, his nose brushing ever so lightly against Greg’s zip.

He could smell him underneath the fabric, under the faint aroma of laundry soap and the tang of an honest day’s sweat. It made his mouth water, as always, but Greg made no move to free himself, to grant Mycroft access to that which he was always seeking. He loved little more than the feel of that silken skin against his tongue, the heat of his flesh against his lips and deep in his throat.

He must have whimpered, or twitched under Greg’s hand, as the fingers in his hair suddenly tightened, holding him fast. “Later, pet.” Mycroft settled again, breathing steadily, allowing himself to drift as his lover stood strong before him, supporting him, not allowing him to fall. Soon there was nothing beyond the two of them in Mycroft’s mind. Nobody on the other side of the door, nothing on the other side of the window. Just Greg. He was his whole world.

He knew he had done well when the fingers began to stroke him again, and he shuddered pleasantly as they played along the edge of his hairline at the back of his neck. “You’ve done very well, pet. I think...” Mycroft opened his eyes, blinking languidly against the light coming in through the window. He tipped his head up as Greg grasped the back of his neck, encouraging him to look at him. “I’ve got something for you at home, love.” He squeezed meaningfully, and Mycroft’s breath hitched in his chest. Greg nodded down at him, his eyes shining with pride. “Yes. You’re ready, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes sir.” Mycroft’s voice squeaked on the ‘yes’, and Greg chuckled good-naturedly at his vibrant blush.

“So good for me.” Greg grasped his upper arms and helped him to stand, wrapping his arms around him until Mycroft’s knees had stopped wobbling. “Upsie-daisie.”

Mycroft huffed out a small laugh, biting his lip as Greg tapped him on the nose. After untying his arms, Greg silently bade him to stay, still profiled in the window, as he retrieved his clothing. With each layer that was restored to him, a little more awareness came back into his brain, until he was left with more clarity than even before the somewhat chaste encounter.

Greg ran his hands up and down his torso over his shirt, feeling out each coil and knot still wrapped around Mycroft’s body. He pulled his lips down into a faux-disappointed moue as he helped Mycroft into his waistcoat, adding yet another layer of respectability over the tawdry secret underneath.

Mycroft clucked his tongue softly. “I’ll wear it all weekend if you like.”

Greg’s eyes lit up. “Just that?”

Mycroft valiantly suppressed the almost instinctual rolling of his eyes. “If you turn up the heating, perhaps.”

Greg straightened Mycroft’s tie for him, drawing the knot perhaps just a bit snugger than necessary. Mycroft felt heat bloom in his belly as he realised that he was mirroring the ‘surprise’ that he had in store for him, the surprise that they had been discussing for a couple of months now.

“Sir...”

“Shh, pet. Time to get back to work, yeah?” Still, Greg’s fingers played around Mycroft’s collar, fussing and adjusting, straightening and tightening. When it had all been arranged to his satisfaction, he shifted his hold to Mycroft’s face, bringing him down into a gentle and yet overwhelming kiss. Mycroft panted as he clutched at his lover’s waist, wanting to pull him down on top of him on the desk, restraining himself simply because he knew that Greg would disapprove.

Greg held him tighter for just a moment, whispering in his ear. “You’re so beautiful, Mycroft. And all mine. I love you more every day.”

Mycroft shuddered hard, his mouth working but no words emerging. Greg stepped back, his face serious and his eyes merry, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Holding a finger in front of his mouth in the universal gesture for ‘it’s our secret’, he slipped out of Mycroft’s office, dropping a wink on him on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!
> 
> (I'm also over on Pillowfort.io if anyone out there is giving them a shot - as 'sanguisuga'. Come follow me and join the 'mystrade' community!)


End file.
